From the Sky to the Surface
by Elemantalelf
Summary: Link and Harry become friends after both go through a tragedy. Zelda is Link's friend. Harry and Zelda are civil to each other. Soon though Harry and Link must stay together as they try to save Zelda from an unknown enemy.
1. Chapter 1

**From the Sky to the Surface**

Disclaimer: I don't own LoZ SS or HP.

'Thoughts'

(Birth of Link)

"Ti!" A blond haired women screamed.

"Athol? Is it time?" The brown haired man asked.

"Yes. Ah! Oh goddess yes!"

"I'll get the doctor and midwife."

"O-okay." She panted.

"I'll be back." Ti ran out.

"He better hurry."

Ti did indeed hurry. It wasn't long before he returned with them. The doctor prepared the room while the midwife and Ti helped her to the bed. He was then kicked out.

"Hey!"

He poured as he waited. Soon a cry filled the air. He jumped up excited. His child had finally entered the world.

"It's a boy." The midwife said when she opened the door.

"I have a son!?"

"Yes you do. Would you like to see him?"

"Yes!"

The midwife laughed. "Come on in." She moved out of the way.

Ti all but ran in. He froze at the sight of his son. It was the most amazing sight he had ever seen in his life. His son was beautiful.

"He's perfect."

"Yes he is." Athol agreed.

"Name?" The doctor asked.

"Link."

The doctor smiled. "Welcome to the world Link."

Said baby blinked before closing his eyes and sleeping. The parents cooed at him.

* * *

(Link, age 7)

"Mama? Papa?" Link coughed through the smoke.

His parents didn't answer. He tried to look around for them but the smoke made it tough. He was also coughing really hard and soon he passed out.

"LINK!"

Geopora had seen the fire and ran. He had found both Ti and Athol dead. Now he looked for the blond haired child.

"Link where are you? It's me Geopora."

He found Link near the room. He checked the child's pulse and found one. Link was unconscious but alive. He picked him up and ran to the hospital.

"He," Geopora began coughing. "was in the," He coughed again. "Fire."

"Doctors get over here!" The nurse yelled.

"Damn. Get these two in a bed." The doctor ordered.

"Yes sir."

"Right away."

One of the nurses took Link and placed him on a bed. Another guided Geopora to a bed. Another doctor joined.

Link was obviously in worse shape. He had inhaled more smoke. They had to put him in another room filled with pure oxygen.

"Will he be okay?" Geopora asked.

"Hopefully."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"His parents are dead."

The doctor gave a sad smile. "I know. We heard. The worst part is that Nani found signs of foul play."

Geopora looked at him in shock. "Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately."

"Damn."

"Those were my thoughts too."

"Poor Link."

"Indeed. I have no idea where he can go."

"He will stay at the academy."

"Are you sure?" He gave him a potion.

"Yes I am."

"Don't you already have a kid staying there?"

"Yes I do." He downed a fourth potion.

"Won't it be tough? I mean not only do you have your daughter and Harry but also the students."

"I know but Link needs a place to stay so I'm giving him one."

"You're a good man Geopora."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Am I free to leave?"

"Yes."

"Good. I need to go inform the instructors, Zelda, and Harry. I also need to set up his room."

"I'll send someone if I need you."

"Thanks Bo."

"Of course."

Geopora quickly left the hospital. He made his way to the academy. Instructor Horwell had just entered the hallway when he spotted the headmaster. Seeing the state Geopora was in and rushed over.

"Oh my Goddess. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Unfortunately Ti and Athol died in a fire a few hours ago."

The instructor's eyes widened. "What about Link?"

"He is in critical care at the hospital from smoke inhalation. I am setting up a room for him."

"I shall inform the others then go to the hospital."

"Thank you."

"Of course."

"Have Harry and my daughter come to the room across from Harry's."

"Yes sir."

Instructor Horwell left. Geopora changed before going to the room. Zelda was already there. She looked at him in confusion.

"Dad?"

"I will explain once Harry comes here."

"Oh okay. Are...are you okay?"

Geopora hugged her tightly. "I'm fine sweetheart."

"Good, good." She was relieved.

"Indeed."

"You wanted to see me?" They turned to see Harry.

"Yes I do." He released his daughter. "Could you both sit down?"

"Okay."

"Whatever."

"There was a fire at Link's home."

"Are they okay?" Zelda asked in concern.

"Link is being treated in the hospital. He is in critical care. His parents however died."

Zelda teared up. "Oh my."

"Link, he's the hyper blond that always plays with Zelda, right?" Harry asked without any emotions.

"Yes."

"Oh." His face remained neutral. 'I hope he gets better.' He thought.

"My friend is hurt and his parents are dead. Show some damn emotions!" She yelled.

"Zelda!"

"Excuse me." Harry left. 'Just because I don't show it doesn't me I don't care.' He slammed the door shut.

"Why are you mad at me? He doesn't care!"

"How do you know?"

"What?" She looked confused.

"Just because he didn't show it doesn't mean he doesn't care. You know Harry isn't one to show his emotions. You know what happened to him."

Zelda sighed as she calmed down. "Your right. I...I guess I took my worry and anger out on Harry."

"Yes, yes you did. I expect you to apologize for it."

"Yes daddy."

"Good. Now I must get this room ready."

"Okay."

Zelda left the room to go find Harry. Meanwhile Geopora got to work. He wanted the room to be perfect and if he was honest it took his mind off the situation. He hoped Link was okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword or Harry Potter.

'Thoughts'

AN: **In this Harry's name is Har. The reason for this is because he was born in Skyloft. This is a series and just like Link, Harry will be reborn and will mostly keep the same name except for when he is born to Lily and James in Britain. This chapter is sad by the way. I had a hard time writing it so please don't try to hate. This was written after I heard a woman badmouth another for not getting over losing her child. Never expect someone to stop grieving when they lose someone just because a certain time has passed. Let them grieve their own way and in their own time. Just be there for them and stop them from harming themselves in anyway.**

(Birth of Har)

Knock! Knock!

Ori stood up and went over to the door. Her hand on her stomach. She opened the door to find Captain Ebis. He was looking at her with a sad expression. She felt like he would rather be anywhere else but at her door. It made her wonder what was wrong.

"Good afternoon Ori." He said keeping his tone neutral.

"Afternoon. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"Yes. May I come in?" He asked.

"Yes." She let him in.

The captain motioned for her to sit. Ori had a suspicion it had to do with her husband. Her heart beat quickly in her chest. He sat down across from her. He took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm sorry to inform you that your husband, Tomo, was in an accident an hour ago. He was doing a perimeter check when something startled his Loftwing. He fell off and hit the ground. His neck snapped, killing him." He told her.

"W-what?" Her eyes teared up as she processed what he said. 'Tomo's dead.'

"I'm so sorry Ori." He said.

"No! You're lying!" The black haired woman snapped.

"He's dead." The captain repeated.

"N- Ah!" Ori grabbed her stomach.

"Ori!" Ebis jumped to his feet.

"AH!" She screamed once more.

As he moved towards her, he saw the blood staining her dress and blood hitting the floor. He made her lie down before running out of the house. He quickly made his way to the medical area. He went up to the doctor and midwife. He explained what was going on. They soon took off. Once they arrived at Ori's place the doctor and midwife got to work.

A couple hours later the baby was born. Unfortunately they couldn't save Ori. She had lost too much blood and they weren't able to stop the bleeding. They checked the baby over and found that Ori's baby was healthy and male. He was given to her sister, Shophe. The baby was named Har, after his grandfather. That was the name his parents had chosen so Shophe used it.

* * *

(Har: Age Seven)

"Har, Acea! Time for breakfast!" Shophe yelled.

"Be there in a second auntie!" Har yelled as he put his toys away and left his room.

"Did you put all your toys away?" She asked her nephew when he entered the kitchen.

"Yes I did." He said.

"Good." His aunt went to her daughter's room. "I said breakfast was ready."

"I know. I'm sorry mom but I was trying to find the block that rolled under the bed." Acea said.

"Did you find it?" She asked.

The ten year old pouted. "No. I saw it roll under there but I don't see it."

"Go eat. I'll look for it." She told her daughter.

"Thanks mom." She said with a smile.

"You're welcome." She smiled back.

Acea skipped downstairs. "Morning Har, dad."

"Morning dear." Her dad greeted.

"Morning. You excited?" Today was the day his cousin would get her very own Loftwing.

"I am. Ooh I hope I get one!" She said in excitement.

Har smiled at her. "You will."

"Har's right." Koba said. "No way you'll get rejected." He smiled at her.

"Thanks dad." She smiled back.

"You're welcome." He said.

"I found it." Shophe said as she entered the kitchen. "It was under your nightstand. Must have hit the wall and rolled under it."

"Oh. Explains why I couldn't find it." She blinked.

"Indeed. Are you all ready?" The black haired woman asked.

"I am." Har said as he put his plate in the sink.

"Me too." Acea said as she did the same.

"Let's go then." She said.

The four left the house and went to the Goddess Statue. Many people were already there. Koba took Har to go find their seats. Shophe stayed with her daughter. It didn't take long for the ceremony to begin. Everything was going well. Acea's Loftwing ended up being dark blue just like Koba's. Soon everyone of the students were in the air.

That was when it all went horribly wrong. Leka, another student, hated that Acea managed to get her Loftwing before her and had been in the air first. Leka used her Loftwing to slam into her rival. It knocked Acea off her Loftwing. She fell to the ground, hard. Shophe had ran to save her daughter but wasn't quick enough. Acea landed head first into the ground. Her neck snapped upon impact. She died the same way her uncle had.

Everyone stared at her body in shock. Har's hand covered his mouth as tears made their way down his cheeks. Shophe had paused when she heard the snap but snapped out of her shock soon after. She ran screaming to her, calling out her name. It snapped the other's out of their shock. Har and Koba ran to her. A doctor did the same.

Emerald green eyes were wide with fear and shock. Chocolate brown hair pooled around her. She looked like a fallen angel. The doctor checked her over before shaking her head sadly. Knowing that his cousin was dead because of jealousy filled Har with red hot rage. He turned and glared and Leka.

"Are you happy now? You killed her. She's dead because of your petty jealousy. You hated that she was number one in class while you were number two. Jealous that her Loftwing came to her first and that she was in the air first. Now she's dead. It's all your fault." He said before he ran off.

"I'll go after him." Koba said as tears ran down his cheeks. He looked at his daughter's body before following.

"I.. I didn't mean for this to happen!" Leka cried as she landed.

Georpora went over to her. "You were warned about the dangers of flying. I told you that when you are in the air you needed to be careful of other people. No matter the height one can get hurt. You didn't listen. Har was right. Your petty jealousy clouded your judgement and now another student it dead. Follow me."

"Yes sir." She said miserably before following after the headmaster.

Shophe cried into her daughter. It took awhile before they managed to get her to release Acea's body. One of the other mothers took her home while the doctor took the body away to be prepared for her funeral.

Koba finally caught up to his nephew. He wrapped his arms around his body and held him close. Har buried his head in the man's chest and cried. Koba didn't say a word. He just held the boy as they both cried. Neither could believe Acea was gone. They were never going to see her smile or hear her laughter.

Eventually Har fell asleep. Koba took him home. He then stood in the doorway of his daughter's room and cried. Leka was expelled from school. Her parents were furious with her. She found herself grounded until they saw fit. She wasn't allowed near her Loftwing until they deemed her responsible. Later that week Acea was buried.

Koba began drinking. He would stay out late and come back completely shitfaced. One day he had passed out of the couch. He suffocated on his own vomit. Shophe was the one to find him. He was buried next to his daughter.

After that she commited suicide. Har had come home from school and searched for her. He found her in her bedroom. She was hanging from the ceiling. She was buried on the other side of her daughter.

Har was the only one left. Geopora took him in. The child was no longer the same. He refused to show any emotions. He refused to play with Zelda and when her blonde haired friend came over he avoided them. Har mostly stayed in his room and studied. He was determined to be a night guard. It was what Acea wanted to be.


End file.
